The overall aim of this application is to enhance the applicant's skills in clinical research through a program combining education, mentoring, and the completion of a controlled clinical trial. The objective of the controlled trial is to compare the outcome of adolescent patients with anorexia nervosa (AN) treated with intensive outpatient family therapy designed to reduce hospitalization, compared to a comparison group of adolescents with AN who receive less intensive outpatient family therapy. The intention is to test the effectiveness of intensive outpatient management as a potential alternative to hospitalization, to investigate factors predicting outcome, and provide information about the relative cost-effectiveness of more intensive compared to less intensive care. The candidate s major goal is to develop his research capacities in clinical child psychiatry with a focus on the populations treated in a clinical pediatric psychiatry program. At the end of the award period, the candidate expects to 1) possess the skills necessary to be an independent investigator in the mental health of children; 2) to have received funding as an independent investigator; and 3) to become a leader in the scientific study of patients with illnesses on the interface of pediatrics and psychiatry. The research focus of this application is on outcome and service-related issues in adolescents with AN. The candidate s broad career goal is to integrate clinical research on outcomes and service research into ongoing clinical and administrative activities in this area. In addition to the research activity, the candidate will participate in graduate course work in the School of Medicine s Department of Health Care Policy and Research and the Department of Psychiatry in the ethical conduct of research and the economics of health care. He will also take courses in the Departments of Psychology, Statistics, and Education at Stanford University in statistical and research methods related to behavioral sciences research. He will also participate in seminars and tutorials with identified educational consultants in areas related to his planned research.